Ren Tao es
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: [One shot] Todos sabemos quién y cómo es Ren Tao. Una serie de características esperadas y otras no tanto. Pareja implícita explítica, mencionada a lo largo del fic. [¿Adivinaron? RxHH] Protagonizado más que nada por Ren.


**Wiii, otro éxito. Nada qué decir, sólo que ojalá lo disfruten :3**

**Por cierto, para quienes no captaron el mensaje, este fic contiene SHONEN AI, (a continuación haré uso de una de las frases más repetidas dentro de esta página) _homofóbicos¡fuera!_**

**¡xD!**

* * *

_**Ren Tao es…**_

****

Todos tenemos claro quién y cómo es Ren Tao; todos estamos al tanto de que es uno de los shamanes más poderosos del mundo y, además, el único heredero varón de la legendaria Dinastía Tao.

Y también conocemos algo de su personalidad: el chino se destaca por su constante mal humor, su arrogancia, su poca paciencia y su gusto (a veces cruel) por el sarcasmo.

En resumen, podemos decir que:

Al enfrentarse contra sus enemigos, sean quienes sean estos últimos y no importa cuán altamente peligrosas parezcan sus posesiones, Ren Tao es fuerte, rudo y confiado.

Al tener una idea (y **_todas_** sus ideas son siempre dignas de un genio), Ren Tao es, además de brillante y (como él afirma) superdotado, ingenioso y de mente fría.

Al encontrarse en compañía de sus amigos Ren Tao, si bien muy de vez en cuando sonríe, es el maduro de la situación y por ende el más serio y reservado; excepto cuando Horo lo saca de sus frágiles y poco estables casillas...

Esas serían, en un concepto muy básico, las distintas facetas del chico de ojos dorados. Sí, en uno muy básico, pues hay muchas cosas acerca de él que:

o no sabemos

o sí sabemos pero hacemos como que no

o simplemente y por una razón_ X_ no están dentro de la categoría anterior.

Por ejemplo…

Ren Tao es tierno (aún si mucha, muchísimas gente, volverá a leer esta línea para asegurarse de que no se equivocó). Ren Tao es tierno cuando ayuda a Horo a quitarse la playera y sus manos rozan "accidentalmente" la piel del ainu; es tierno cuando riega las plantas de Horo si este –cosa que no es de extrañar- olvida hacerlo; y es tierno cuando, al notar al norteño desanimado por algún motivo, luego de ingeniárselas (recuerden que es listo) para llevarlo hasta algún rincón apartado del resto de la humanidad con la que comparten su hábitat, lo besa con suavidad hasta sacarle una sonrisa. Y no hay que olvidar los "Todo estará bien" que murmuran sus labios contra los del propio Horo cada vez que los ojos del último reflejan miedo o inseguridad. Eso es verdadera ternura.

Ren Tao es atento. Porque cuando Horo no puede con su pantalón él, que ya no lleva el suyo, lo ayuda con todo el gusto del mundo; y otras veces se encarga de llevarle al "tonto cabeza de hielo" la toalla que dejó en la pieza al baño (aunque dos segundos después de llegar al lugar, dicha toalla termina sobre el suelo, debajo de Horo, que termina sobre el suelo, debajo de Ren). Ren Tao es atento cuando acompaña al norteño a entrenar aún si está lloviendo y Chocolove no se les une, porque si bien Ren detesta la lluvia (pues detesta el frío y la humedad), después se encargará de cobrarle al Usui por su "esfuerzo y buena disposición". Y todo **_muy _**atentamente,

Ren Tao es (y no le digan que yo lo dije) celoso. Es celoso, primero que nada, cuando intercepta las miraditas que las chicas (sobre todo cierta pelirosada con voz de pito) le mandan al "tenedor"; es celoso cuando los oponentes de su equipo, durante alguna batalla, le hacen al ainu bromas, según él, de doble sentido; y es celoso, de manera general, cuando le parece que **_su_** Horo se interesa más por cualquier otra esencia que no es la suya (¿acaso me van a negar que el chico es posesivo?)

Ren Tao es cálido. Síp, quizá muchos lo compararían con un cubo de hielo (cosa graciosa, así llama él a veces al Hoto), mas lo cierto es que Ren es cálido; ya sea cuando, luego de horas de ruego por la otra parte, termina consintiendo (en todos los sentidos) al hokkaideño; ya sea cuando entrelaza los dedos de sus manos con los de las de Horo y besa su cuello sin el menor indicio de cansancio (y aquí si que hablamos de **_calor_**); o ya sea cuando mira a Horo y sus mejillas o las de él o las de ambos adoptan cierta calidez. Y ni se hable de cuando están solos.

Ren Tao es afectuoso. Es afectuoso al abrazar a Horo-horo dos horas después de que este se ha abalanzado sobre él; es afectuoso cuando lleva su mano a la mejilla del norteño tal y como este último suele hacerlo con él; y cuando le dirige esas sonrisas exclusivamente esbozadas para Horo y nadie más, luego de que este haya hecho alguna idiotez que hace que el chino se acuerde de por qué ama a ese "cabeza de mazorca" (sí, leyeron bien, lo **_ama_**).

Y Ren Tao es feliz.

Tanto al discutir estúpidamente con el "puercoespín" frente a sus amigos como cuando están sólo los dos; tanto oyendo los reclamos infantiles de Horo como cuando oye sus débiles gemidos, luego de acorralarlo contra la pared más cercana (de manera cuidadosa ya que- no lo olviden- es atento); tanto al ser besado por aquellos labios con sabor a nieve como cuando es él el que tiene que ir por ellos; tanto al estar encima de su chico como cuando está debajo, pues de todos modos al estar debajo, de un momento a otro, va a encargarse de cambiar las posiciones solamente dando un giro sobre el futón/sofá/suelo/césped/etc.

Es feliz tanto al sonreír como al llorar, porque cada día, gracias al baka azul, sonríe un poco más que el anterior y hace mucho que no llora; tanto al estar con Horo-horo como al estar sin él, porque en el fondo sabe que, si está solo, Hoto está a menos de un metro de él, vistiéndose o yendo por algo de comer o durmiendo o sencillamente existiendo (y aquí tenemos otro motivo por el cual es feliz).

Ren Tao es feliz porque es fuerte, rudo, confiado, brillante, superdotado, de mente fría, maduro, serio, reservado, tierno, atento, celoso, posesivo, cálido y afectuoso; o sea que…

En simples palabras, Ren Tao es feliz por ser Ren Tao, porque es de Ren Tao de quien Horokeu Usui está enamorado y es a Ren Tao a quien Horo abraza en la noche luego de juntar "disimuladamente" sus futones.

Ahora sí, todos sabemos quién y cómo es Ren Tao.

_**Owari.**_

* * *

**Saludos a:**

**mis amigas Kakashi.4ever y Kasiel-16;**

**y a k-chaz, que espero conocer mejor en el futuro**

**(espero que pronto nos pongamos a escribir el fic n0n).**


End file.
